


Five Times Arthur and Merlin Kiss in Secret... And One Time They Don't

by Caledonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Secret Relationship, not all fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledonia/pseuds/Caledonia
Summary: Six times Arthur and Merlin kiss. Rawr.





	Five Times Arthur and Merlin Kiss in Secret... And One Time They Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I love [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon) and I love this fest.

1.

The first time it happens they're walking back to Arthur's chambers. Arthur has fought with his father and his whole body is rigid and tense. Merlin feels himself get pushed roughly into an alcove, up against a wall, and Arthur kisses him as though it's the last and yet the only thing he wants to do. Seemingly seconds later Arthur walks away, calmer, with Merlin, tense and angry, scurrying to keep up.

2.

When they reach Arthur's chambers Merlin slams the door shut and pushes Arthur back up against it.

“So, what, we're kissing now?” Merlin demands.

“Don't pretend you didn't love it.” Arthur replies, always so cocky.

“I didn't get a chance to.” Merlin smirks, and he kisses his Prince until Arthur is a quivering mass of boneless desire.

“Gods, Merlin,” Arthur gasps, slightly crazed, as Merlin bites another bruise into the delicate skin of his neck, “I think we're more than just kissing now.”

3.

They're on a hunting trip, surrounded by knights, and they can't keep their eyes off each other. On the ride Arthur sought out his servant to tease him endlessly, watching Merlin get more annoyed because it's the only acceptable attention Arthur can pay him. Around the fire they stare openly, trusting to everyone's exhaustion to divert their attention. They kip side by side, Arthur nearest the fire, and when the sounds around them start to quiet they turn together and kiss. They make no sound, they move nothing but their lips and tongues and teeth. It isn't enough but it's something, and that's better than nothing.

4.

“Why can't you tell them?” Merlin asks, his voice wretched with sobs.

“Merlin, you know why.” Arthur tries to comfort his lover, but falls short in this as in everything.

“Because I'm a man. Because I'm a servant. Because I'm a sorcerer.” Merlin says, and there is no bitterness, only desperate heartache, in his tone. “I can't stand to watch you court them,” Merlin shakes his head, looking down, “knowing that everyone in your life thinks you should be with them.”

Arthur lifts Merlin's chin and kisses him gently, soothing his burning cheeks with brushes of his thumbs. “I love _you_ , Merlin.” Arthur promises, but it changes nothing.

5.

Arthur's only ever allowed to fall apart around Merlin. Even on the day they bury his father Arthur has to be strong. Until his chamber doors close and Merlin catches him as he collapses with grief and relief and the weight of all the things he didn't get a chance to say.

He is not ashamed to cry in front of Merlin who, after all, has seen Arthur cry before this - out of fear or anger or frustration or awful, awful jealousy.

Merlin softly kisses him, kisses away the tears, speaks to him calmly and slowly and, piece by broken piece, kisses his King back together.

6.

“You can still change your mind, you know.” Arthur whispers out of the corner of his mouth, talking over words they're supposed to be listening to.

Merlin only grips his hands tighter and, when the officiant stops speaking, he turns to his new husband and kisses him, long and slow, in front of the entire kingdom.

Bonus: 

“Alright, just because you're married now does not mean you can just kiss wherever and whenever you like.” Leon says after court proceedings are interrupted for the third time that morning.

“Yeah, can you not go back to being secretive about it and we can all go back to pretending we didn't know all along?” Gwaine laughs, and gets a sharp kick from Percy for his trouble.


End file.
